


California

by NickWilde



Series: You Are Now Leaving Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 03, Road Trips, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickWilde/pseuds/NickWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек и Стайлз уезжают из Бикон-Хиллз. Возможно, это не самая хорошая идея, но они определено хотят покинуть этот город. Находится там просто невозможно, и как же они рады, что могут избавиться от всего этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [California](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237710) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 



> Это роуд трип, путешествие. Новый штат – новая глава.
> 
> Предупреждение: главы связаны между собой!

Дерек говорит Стайлзу, что уезжает из города. Все рушится у него на глазах, и он не может ничего с этим сделать. Люди продолжают умирать; находиться в Бикон Хиллз становится все невыносимее. 

Стайлз согласен с этим. Именно поэтому он собирает вещи в свою дорожную сумку, берет ноутбук, зарядку для телефона и направляется в лофт. Он похудевший килограмм на семь, ссутулившийся, с огромными синяками под глазами, будто бы в течение месяца носил кого-то на своей спине.

Стайлз чувствует вину. Стыд. Ему страшно, он ненавидит самого себя. Дерек видит все это и поэтому не пытается уговорить его остаться дома ради отца и Скотта. Вместо этого он забрасывает его сумку в багажник и едет вместе со Стайлзом на заправку, запрещая ему прикасаться к радио.

Дерек покупает дорожную карту, аспирин, предметы первой необходимости и пару бутылок воды. Стайлз берет вяленое мясо, карамельки и двухлитровую бутылку Dr. Pepper, а также платит за бензин. 

На улице сумерки, нечто между закатом и рассветом; небо окрашено в потрясающие оттенки синего.  
Они проезжают мимо таблички “Вы покидаете Бикон Хиллз”, и Стайлз даже не замечает ее. Он уткнулся в карту, лежащую на его коленях. 

У них нет ни маршрута, ни пункта назначения. Их цель - сбежать из этого города. Уехать как можно дальше, не оглядываясь назад. Хотя бы на некоторое время. 

\- Езжай на юг, - наконец-то прерывает молчание Стайлз, и Дерек сворачивает на пустынную автостраду, ведущую в нужном направлении. 

 

–

 

Стайлз все-таки добирается до радио. Дерек недовольно ворчит, но ему приходится смириться с этим. 

Предпочтения в музыке у них схожи: от инди до классического рока, а иногда и мейнстримного хип-хопа. 

Дерек внимательно следит за дорогой, настукивая ритм песни пальцами по рулю, в то время как Стайлз возмущается по поводу инфраструктуры вокруг: старые дороги с ямами и разрушенные мосты не дают ему покоя.  
Он замолкает, когда начинает играть A Fleetwood Mac.

Дерек замечает его наполняющиеся слезами глаза и сдавленный звук, который парень издает во время припева. 

Когда песня заканчивается, Стайлз выключает радио. Теперь слышен только свист ветра, прорывающегося сквозь открытые окна. 

Они продолжают свой путь в южном направлении, проезжая знаки, сообщающие о том, что они едут в сторону Сакраменто.

\- Моя мама очень любила играть эту песню. Иногда даже пела мне ее, - задумчиво говорит Стайлз, в то время как машина минует отметку в 40 миль. 

\- Мне нравится эта песня, - честно отвечает Дерек.

После небольшого молчания Стайлз соглашается с ним:

\- Мне тоже. 

 

–

 

Прошло уже шесть часов пути, и они достигают разлома Сан-Андреас. 

Машина останавливается, и Стайлз выходит, чтобы сделать несколько фотографий. 

Дерек наблюдает за ним, сидя на капоте автомобиля и доедая бургер Стайлза, который они купили в придорожной забегаловке восемьдесят миль назад. 

У Стайлза практически полностью пропал аппетит. Его сидение завалено почти не тронутой едой. Когда он съедает хотя бы половину порции, его начинает тошнить, а лицо приобретает болезненный вид. Будто на тарелке вместо еды внезапно появляются личинки, болтающиеся в прокисшем молоке.

Стайлз слабеет. И Дерек слишком хорошо знаком с этой слабостью. Это то, что мешает тебе спать, заполняя все вокруг кошмарами, в которых отражается горькая правда. Будто кислота проникает в твой кишечник и превращается в пепел в рту. Именно поэтому Стайлз практически не ест.

 

–

 

Они уже в Сан-Франциско, когда телефон Стайлза внезапно начинает звонить. 

Сначала он просто отключает звук, а потом и сам телефон, потому что тот никак не перестаёт вибрировать.  
Дерек бросает на него короткий взгляд.

\- Я оставил дома записку.

Не получив никакого ответа, он закатывает глаза:

\- Длинную записку.

Теперь начинает звонить телефон Дерека. 

-О боже! - Стайлз, недолго думая, вынимает аккумуляторы из обоих устройств.

Дерек удивленно смотрит на него.

\- Я вставлю их обратно, но чуть позже. Мне просто нужно… Нужно... Здесь слишком шумно. Мне нужно побыть в тишине. А разговоры доставляют слишком много шума. 

Дерек кивает. Он чувствует то же самое.

 

– 

 

Стайлз заказывает суп. Это единственное, что он может есть без болезненного выражения лица. Дерек быстро расправляется со своим куриным салатом с соусом песто, а Стайлз начинает зевать. 

Они решают снять номер в мотеле. Одна комната, две кровати. Дерек сразу же занимает себе ту, что стоит около двери. 

Кинув вещи на свою кровать, Стайлз направляется в душ. Уже через пару минут Дерек слышит звук льющейся воды. 

Немного подумав, он решает включить телевизор. Выбор каналов невелик, поэтому он останавливается на сериале “Дни нашей жизни”.

Он уже начинал проваливаться в сон, когда двое мужчин на экране начали спорить. Они оба были молодыми и весьма привлекательными (в принципе, как и все актеры) и выясняли отношения с каким-то другим парнем, что удивило Дерека. Он знал о мыльных операх совсем немного, но даже представить себе не мог, что в них бывают сюжетные линии про однополые отношения. 

Он продолжает смотреть: его заинтересовало большое количество драматичной музыки и то, как персонажи продумывают планы мести. Миловидный темноволосый парень замужем за парнем с русым цветом волос и стервозным выражением лица. У светловолосого парня большие неприятности. Он изменял своему мужу, о чем узнал его бывший жених, который теперь хочет вернуть парня назад. 

Дереку нужно было отдохнуть, но этот однополый любовный треугольник никак не давал ему покоя.

Вода в душе затихает, и Дерек быстро хватает пульт, чтобы переключиться на другой канал.

Стайлз выходит из ванной комнаты: одно полотенце обернуто вокруг бёдер, другим он пытается высушить волосы. 

\- Мне кажется, я использовал всю горячую воду. Тебе, наверное, нужно подождать пару минут.

Дерек кивает в ответ, пытаясь не обращать внимание на стекающие по лицу Стайлза струйки воды. 

\- Что ты смотришь? - интересуется Стилински и пытается натянуть боксеры, не снимая полотенца с бедер. 

\- Какое-то судебное заседание, - Дерек лишь пожимает плечами, передавая Стайлзу пульт. - Можешь переключить, если хочешь, - добавляет он, стягивая с себя футболку и направляясь в душ.

\- Там нет горячей воды, - напоминает Стайлз.

\- Я не против холодного душа.

 

–

 

Стайлз просыпается посреди ночи из-за собственного крика. 

Дерек крепко обнимает его.

\- Стайлз. Все в порядке. Все хорошо. Ты в безопасности, - Дерек шепчет эти слова ему прямо в ухо. 

Крики сменяются тихим всхлипыванием в темноте. Слезы капают Дереку прямо на шею, а длинные пальцы Стайлза впиваются в его спину. 

Он просто сжимает его в объятьях. Это все, что Дерек может сделать сейчас, несмотря на зудящее под кожей желание помочь Стайлзу чем-то ещё. 

Но от страха нет спасения. Ты либо чувствуешь его, либо нет. Нет никаких лекарств или антидотов, которые могли бы помочь. Страх полностью поглощает человека, контролирует все его действия, делает совершенно бессильным и даже ещё более напуганным из-за осознания своей собственной абсолютной беспомощности

\- Это бессмысленные утешения, - постоянно всхлипывая, выдавливает из себя Стайлз.

\- Знаю... Прости.

 

–

 

Теперь они лежат в одной кровати. В кровати Дерека, если быть точным. Стайлз свернулся в клубок рядом с ним и мягко дышит ему в шею. По его сердцебиению можно понять, что он не спит. 

\- Тебе надо хоть немного поспать.

\- Да, ведь это прекрасно сработало примерно час назад. 

\- Просто… закрой глаза и попробуй ни о чем не думать. 

\- Это лучшее, что ты можешь посоветовать? 

\- По крайней мере, это лучше, чем просто пялиться в потолок в два часа ночи, действуя мне на нервы. 

\- Не могу согласиться с этим, - засмеялся Стайлз. - Я прям чувствую, как ты сейчас закатил глаза. Это забавно. 

\- Посмотри телевизор или займись чем-нибудь еще.

После слов Дерека Стайлз притих.

Оборотень не знает, что еще сказать. Он в растерянности . Никто не рассказывал ему о том, как справляться с подобными ситуациями. 

Стайлз переворачивается на другой бок. Теперь они лежат спиной к спине.

\- Я не хочу чувствовать все это.

\- Я тоже. 

\- Что ты чувствуешь? 

\- Вину, - отвечает Дерек, пытаясь сдержать слезы. 

\- А я - страх. 

\- Знаю.

\- Что мы будем делать? 

У Дерека нет ответа. На ум приходят только избитые слова утешения. То, что ему постоянно говорила мама, когда на Дерека наваливалось слишком много проблем. 

\- В один прекрасный день все наладится. Мы справимся с этим.

**Author's Note:**

> Оставляйте,пожалуйста, отзывы. Ваше мнение важно для меня :)


End file.
